Reunited
by Franships
Summary: Wirt has been trying his hardest to live his life normally since the events that took place, but finding it extremely difficult with Gregory talking about it constantly, and now with an unexpected meeting with a special blue bird, how will Wirt's life unfold? Rated M for lemon/crude language
1. Chapter 1

**So I noticed that there were no M rated otgw fics, which I can understand for multiple reasons, you guys wanna keep the fandom pure as a lamb! Well fuck that, I've ruined too many children's cartoons to stop now. So here you have it! This is WirtxBea because Beatrice is a badass and I have a crush on sara already so Wirt can't have her sorry(imsecretlyjason). I'm not a fan of including a lot of crude language in my writing but there will be some occasions, and no, I would never rate a story M without having lemon, so yes lots of fluffy lemony goodness. Anyway all characters belong to their respectful creator and producers. Enjoy!**

**F.**

It's been about a month since Wirt and Greg came back from over the graveyard wall.

Greg seemed to take the entire experience in stride, not wondering for a second how they spent days and nights exploring an entirely different dimension, and then coming back to their life as if only hours had passed.

He did talk about it a whole lot though, causing other kids to tease or avoid him more than they already had been, but Greg had an admirable confidence and he was, essentially, his own best friend. Wirt would try to tell him to keep quiet about it, but he never would, and Wirt would also get flack from his own friends about 'hindering his imaginative spirit'.

Little did they know that every time Greg brought up those past events, his fragile mind would over think every single detail of the journey, causing him to be constantly distracted, as well as develop a form of insomnia. Wirt has been trying to find some way to get that nightmare out from his head.

This brought on the constant hanging out with Sara. She would usually come over to his home about four to five times a week, causing Wirt to rush himself cleaning up all the scattered papers and cassettes, containing poems and songs of her appearance and extremely lax personality.

He was drowning in infatuation that was pitifully obvious to everyone but her, and it killed him. She was completely cool headed about hanging out with Wirt so often, and was always so interested in the things Wirt would say, more than him himself. The way she was so casual was something Wirt loved about her, how she always had her own thing going for herself, and not for anyone else. He would die to be the person to get Sara flustered.

As much as Wirt respected the friendship they held, he'd wish for nothing more than to be with her romantically, and he direly needed to know if she felt the same.

He's been trying for two weeks to ask her out, but it always ended up in her misunderstanding as him asking to go out to get some food, then claiming to be hungry, causing Wirt to put the initial goal in the back of his mind once again to make sure she's satisfied. Or Sara would say 'yes' then call her friends to go out with them as well.

This time Wirt will be crystal clear, he felt that if he waited any longer he would combust.

Wirt had finished his shower, getting ready to go out with Sara again for the third time this week. He wiped his hand on his foggy mirror and looked himself straight in the eyes. 'Today is the day.' He thought to himself in a sigh, and then began to inspect his body. This just brought on a melancholic groan at his wiry physique.

He pulled on a beige cardigan over his usual button up shirt and suspenders. Since he felt a little more daring today, he opted to keep it the cardigan open as well as the two top buttons of his collar.

Sara was to meet Wirt by the school bleachers, so that they could head to the local cafe together.

Wirt was wringing his hands together, building up an unintentional sweat as he contemplated how the words should come out, then began to think of all the worst possible scenarios.

By the time Wirt reached his destination, his face was stained pink and he was shaking. This got even worse when he saw Sara leaning on the fence behind the bleachers wearing her usual wind breaker and leggings with shorts. Profound words and musical notes floated around his head making claims at the utter beauty that is Sara.

"Oh, Hey Wirt, you okay? You look a little out of it." Sara said smoothly as she made her way to Wirt's side.

"O-oh! Y-y-y-eah, I'm okay...Did I make you wait long?" He was looking everywhere else but her now.

"Only 10 minutes, I saw Greg running around here alone earlier, is that okay with your parents? I was a little worried but I didn't want to cause any trouble."

"Oh, Greg? Yeah...I mean my parents don't like the idea of him being alone, but he tends to have more fun than when he is with other kids his age, so I don't tell them. Besides, he knows now not to go too far without his big step-brother by his side!" Wirt made a meek, awkward laugh and a weak stab at his chest with his thumb at his attempt to seem responsible and manly.

Thankfully, Sara chuckled as well, more so at his stiff antics.

They were walking for about 20 minutes, taking their time as per Sara's request. Sara took the reins of the conversation, much to Wirt's relief. He loved hearing her talk. He hardly paid any attention to what she was saying, though, because he couldn't get over her taffy-like voice. He did catch a few things about her mentioning a new stray cat that's living with her now.

They finally made it to the cafe. Wirt stepped ahead of Sara, holding the door open for her, to which she jokingly curtsied and walked inside to her nose being assaulted with the fresh smell of coffee. Wirt followed in behind, seeing as Sara was already scoping for a table. Wirt was thankful she was distracted. He was beginning to get nauseous and dizzy from his nerves alone. His hair line was beginning to form beads of sweat, causing his baby-hairs to curl up slightly. This frustrated him to no end with the effort he took to do his hair this morning.

Sara pointed over to a small, secluded table by the cafe window. When Sara looked over to Wirt to see if he approved, he said yes but she was taken aback with how sickly he looked all of a sudden.

"Uhm, hey Wirt? You don't look so hot. If you want we can go outside somewhere to hang out instead?"

As much as Wirt wanted to get out of this tiny cafe, that was now making him claustrophobic, he couldn't do it. He wanted this to be perfect. 'I'm being pathetic...get a hold of yourself Wirt! No girl wants to date a nervous wreck..' Wirt took a deep breath.

"No, it's okay, Sara. I know you wanted to try some of the new spring teas they have here, s-so we can stay, don't worry about me ha-ha."

Sara smiled at him, and headed towards the table she picked.

When they were finally seated, Sara was looking over the menu and talking, more so to herself, about the different flavours and contemplating which one she should try. Wirt found it adorable how excited she got over tea. So adorable, he forgot to look for something for himself by time the waitress came by to take the orders.

The waitress came to take Sara's order first. That's when Wirt saw, and stared.

She was tall, with alabaster skin and bright, orange hair. Her face was dusted with freckles and her eyes held something familiar.

Wirt couldn't pin point what made him stare, but then she turned to him, and her face shifted into one of recognition. Wirt didn't know why, but he felt they knew each other. He can't remember ever meeting a girl that looked like her.

He shifted his gaze to the name tag fastened to her uniform shirt.

'_Beatrice_'

Wirt thought his eyes c ouldn't open any wider, but they did. His assumptions were confirmed when she spoke. She spoke with that exact same mature flowing voice that little blue bird had shocked into his system when she spoke.

"_Ahem_, uhm, yeah, what would you like? W-we have vanilla-caramel coffee on special today..."

"Uh...yeah I'll have that?" They couldn't peel their eyes off each other. Not until Beatrice has to retreat behind the counter at least.

"Oh, do you guys know each other? I haven't seen her around." Sara asked, purely out of curiosity.

"S-sorta...she's not from around here, I'm surprised to see her myself, actually."

Sara looked at Wirt with a slight smirk plastered on her lips.

"You like her." She exclaimed suddenly.

Wirt was about to have a panic attack. This is _not_ what he wanted in the slightest.

"No! I don't like her, no no...you've got it wrong."

Sara simply laughed.

"Look how flustered you are, Wirt. You obviously like her."

'_no no no this could not get any worse..._I have to say it...now or never Wirt.'

He exhaled a shaky breath.

"Sara...I can't like her."

She looked up at him, slightly confused. He plucked up the courage to look up straight into her eyes.

"I like you...a lot."

"Oh, I like you too Wirt, we're friends, so it would only make se-"

"No, Sara...I want to _date_ you...I want you to be my girlfriend. I've been trying so hard to get you to undertand..."

She was floored. Wirt couldn't read her expression at all.

"So this whole time...you've had feelings for me. This whole time I thought we had a strong friendship...you had ulterior motives."

'_shit'_

"Wirt, you were such a good friend to me. How could you be lying this whole time just to get me to date you? I really cherished what we had, and even after that you try to make me feel guilty for not understanding from the beginning? Wirt it's not my fault I want to have a friendship...I never thought of you that way and I wouldn't just assume you wanted to date me because you said nice things. I thought you were being nice because that's how friends are with each other...I guess I was wrong, huh?"

Tears started brimming her eyes. Wirt felt terrible. He looked down into his lap, feeling so incredibly guilty. Of course Wirt should have respected her more. He should have known she didn't want anything more than friendship.

'I'm sorry Sara. I should have paid more attention to the way you acted around me, rather than the way you looked. I'm sorry for just seeing you as a girl and not as a best friend. I'm sorry for being misogynistic trash and ruining this friendship.'

Wirt wish he was able to let those words fall from his lips, but his anxiety got the better of him. Seeing Sara become so emotional kept the lump in his throat, stopping him from speaking.

Sara looked down, then out the window, then turned her head towards the counter.

"I'll take my tea to go. I'll pay for it. See you around, Wirt." She then got up and left in a swift motion, leaving Wirt feeling smaller than he's ever felt. He couldn't bring himself to look up at her, so he rested his elbows on the small mahogany table, and planted his face into his palms.

Sara went to the counter and met Beatrice, asking her for her tea in a carry cup, and then paid and left without another word.

Beatrice found it odd, but assumed something bad must have happened between them when looking across the cafe at Wirt.

She grabbed his coffee and walked over hastily, all the while being careful not to spill the hot beverage.

Wirt still had his head in his hands, making him unable to see the goofy way Beatrice was making her way over trying to keep her balance. She got to his table and placed the coffee in front of him with a loud _clink_. To which then Wirt looked up. His eyes were bloodshot and his hands slightly damp.

Beatrice felt such pity. She wished she could sit and comfort the wimp, but her manager would have her head.

"Th-thanks...I almost forgot about the coffee. Also, what exactly are yo-"

"I finish my shift at 6, meet me here, at the entrance."

She then gave him a kind smile before rushing off to do her job.

Wirt looked down at the coffee, realizing it was in a to-go cup as well. _Thanks Beatrice.._

Wirt didn't take his time making it home. He rushed, thankful the coffee cup had a lid.

As soon as he was about to open the front door, Greg pulled it open from the inside, causing Wirt to trip and crash into his little brother.

That lid flew right off, and coffee spilled all over the both of them.

"Well GREAT..._sigh..._" Wirt looked down at Greg, his patience wearing thin already.

"Woah! Hey Wirt! Look, I'm an adult's morning necessity!" Before Greg could even finish speaking, his pet frog began licking at the fragrant coffee from his hands.

"Jason Funderberker! Coffee is for grown-ups."

Wirt rolled his eyes and tugged on Greg's sleeve to bring him upstairs.

"Let's go get cleaned up, Greg."

"Okay! Bath time, bath time~."

Greg held onto Wirt's hand with his smaller, softer ones, as he waddled his way up, following his big brother.

Wirt opened the bathroom door and sat Greg on the toilet cover, helping him undress. When Wirt had all of his clothes piled on the counter, he knelt down by the bath tub and turned the water on, letting it get warm, then plugging the drain to let it fill up.

When the tub was filled half way, he turned off the tap and poured a gentle amount of bubble bath into the water. Wirt swished his hand around to make it lather.

"Okay Greg, you can go in. Please don't get water outside of the bath...I'll go wash our clothes in the meantime. Also, Greg..._soap_ and water...okay?" Wirt looked to the boy for confirmation that he was listening.

"Uh huh!" He exclaimed as he was about to lift his pet frog in with him.

"No Jason Funderberker Greg, I've told you before!"

"Okay, brother." Greg still kept that adorable smile on his face as he placed his frog down on the toilet seat.

"Good. I'll be back later." At that, Wirt left the bathroom to start on cleaning.

Wirt was out in the backyard, clad in only his under shirt and boxers. All of his clothes for that week had been put in the laundry already, leaving him to do the chore with none left for himself.

He was hanging the damp clothes on the clothes line to dry, then finished and carried the wicker basket back inside before going upstairs to check on Greg.

When Wirt got upstairs, he let out a sigh of relief when there was barely any water on the tiles of the bathroom floor, and the frog was still sitting patiently on the toilet seat.

"Hey, Greg, are you almost done? I need to get in there too."

"Yeahh, but I can't reach my back." Greg made a silly pout towards Wirt. "Mom usually helps me out!"

Wirt sighed for what felt like the 50th time today, and knelt down beside the tub, grabbed his loofa that was floating in the soapy water, and gently pushed Greg to face the wall.

"What were you heading out for when I got home?" Wirt had asked quietly, while gently scrubbing small circles onto his back.

"Oh! Well, earlier today Jason Funderberker kept hippin' an hoppin' over to the graveyard, so I figured he wanted to go back over the wall! So I came home first to get some snacks in case we got hungry on the way."

Wirt finished and rinsed him off. "Greg you know you're not allowed back there..."

"But Wirt, I made a ton of friends over there! I bet they miss us, right, brother-o-mine?" Greg then attempted a wink, which resulted in an awkward long blink.

That's when Wirt remembered about his encounter earlier. He then panicked and checked his watch to make sure he wasn't late.

5:47 pm.

'Well shit...I don't have time to shower and I don't even have any clothes! What the hell am I going to do?!"

Wirt was panicking as he was getting Greg out the bath and into a fresh towel.

"Okay Greg, can you go and dress yourself? We have to hurry though okay?"

"Roger that!" Then he scampered off to find himself some clothes.

Wirt went outside again and yanked off a pair of pants, and a T-shirt. 'These shouldn't take too long to dry, right?' He then ran back inside and stole a hair dryer from his mother's bedroom vanity, and went back to his own room to place his clothes on his ironing board, and then turned on the hair dryer to full blast and began to dry his clothes with it.

Wirt kept looking from his clothes to his watch, he had about 5 minutes left to get dressed and get to the cafe, not to mention clean off the stickiness on his face and chest from the coffee.

It was 6:05. Wirt had cleaned himself off and got the majority of his clothes to dry, albeit a few damp spots by his ankles and sleeves.

He was walking down the sidewalk hand in hand with his baby brother.

"Who did you say we were going to meet again, Wirt?"

"Someone very special, but you won't recognize them at first."

"Hmmm...Jason? who do you think it is?" The frog replied with a signature 'ribbit' as it hopped along Greg's side.

They finally reached the cafe to see Beatrice standing outside of it, holding a couple small paper bags in her hands.

**That's it for chapter 1! I'm trying to be a lot more patient with my writing, and take it more seriously. I find it easier to be patient when I'm not using any OC's. I finished all of Otgw in an evening lmao and I fell in love and I wish Greg was my babu. Wirt is and will always be a dorky jewish wimp but is loved by all and he will remain that way throughout the story except maybe at some **_**intense**_** parts. Anyway, see you guy's next chapter. Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay on chapter 2. Thank you so much for the reviews on chapter 1, I actually get so excited when I see that I have a new one and it really makes my day. So without further a due, here's chapter 2.**

"Is that her, Wirt?"

Greg looked at the tall figure, then back up at him.

"Yep, I thought you might like to see her again." Wirt replied with a smirk.

"Again? Did I see this missus somewhere before? Did you see her before, Jason?" Greg questioned loud enough to catch Beatrice's attention.

She looked toward them and gave a gentle wave, to which Wirt returned.

"Hey, Beatrice. I figured I'd bring Greg with me, I hope that's okay."

Beatrice smiled widely and handed over the paper bags.

"Of course I don't mind, I missed the little bugger anyway, I also got some random pastries no one bought. I got enough for both of you."

"Oh man, thanks Beatrice! Greg say thank-"

"BEATRICE! Oh how we missed ya'" Greg exclaimed frantically, then proceeded to run and hug her waist, seeing as that's as high up he could go.

"Jeez kid…I missed you too." She bent down to embrace the small boy.

Wirt chuckled, and then opened one of the bags.

"Hey Greg, if you can get to the Graveyard before me and Beatrice; there's a cheese Danish in here with your name on it…"

"What?" His eyes sparked.

"Oh…looks like there's an oatmeal raisin cookie here for Jason too."

Wirt felt a slight bit guilty for tricking his brother, but he needed a moment alone with Beatrice.

Almost answering Wirt's prayers, Greg snatched up his frog and made a run for it.

They watched him waddle away, and began to stroll.

"Smart…but now all that's left for you is a molasses brown sugar cookie and a stale donut." Beatrice snorted under her breath at the disgusted face Wirt had made at the mention of molasses.

"That's okay, knowing Greg he'll end up sharing anyway."

"That's true, he's a sweetheart."

They walked in a comfortable silence for a minute or two, before Wirt tackled the subject at hand.

"Hey…I'm really glad those sheers worked, although I think you were cuter as a tiny blue bird." Wirt snickered to himself, of course not meaning a word of it, he found her exceptionally cute.

Beatrice planted a firm punch into his arm.

"You'd be cuter if you were a woodland creature too, mister."

Wirt laughed, but didn't rebuttal like he usually would. He was too glad to see Beatrice to care. Even if it wasn't how he knew her before.

"What are you doing working at the café? It's kind of a far trip, isn't it…?" He looked up at her, waiting for her explanation. He actually didn't have a clue as to how he got back home, let alone how she would have got here. Of course he made a few theories of his own, lot's including lucid dreams, but that was busted with the amount of detail Greg put into talking about the unknown.

"Well…as I've mentioned before, I have a really big family. The trade system over there is completely corrupt and we're barely holding things together, so…I took it upon myself to..change a few things."

Wirt quirked an eyebrow as this.

" 'change a few things'? What exactly do you mean?"

"Look, don't get all judgemental on me for this, got it? But... one time you accidentally dropped a coin from your pocket and I picked it up and kept it…this was when we first met though! I forgot about it afterwards, until I found it one day in a random tree that I hid it in and decided to use it to my advantage" She paused and took in a sharp breath. "So a dollar coin over there is worth a lot more than it is over here…" Beatrice let out the breath she kept in, and turned her head towards Wirt.

Wirt stared at her for a little while, before breaking into a wide grin

"Beatrice…you're a genius! You realize you'll be part of history over there?! I mean someone is bound to find out some day and screw up this entire system, but that won't happen for a long time, knowing the…intellect, of most of the folks I had met. So are you like, a millionaire in the unknown now?"

She was slightly shocked at the abrupt response, but relieved none the less that he felt happy for her.

"I could be, but I don't want to take more advantage than I already have, you know? We're getting what we need. A big enough house and lot's of food."

Wirt sighed and smiled

"That's good…I'm glad."

The conversation died down from there to a positive silence.

They reached the graveyard to find Greg sitting by a tree looking at the stone wall.

That's when Wirt got an idea.

"H-hey, Beatrice?"

"What's up, dork?"

Wirt shook his head slightly, and then proceeded with his question.

"How do you travel back and forth?" Wirt had intended to ask this question regardless of his brilliant idea, but forgot to until now.

"From over the garden wall…well I guess it's a graveyard wall from this side, but I stole this small spring from Adelaide's house one night and-"

"Beatrice…you're practically a wanted criminal over there."

Wirt interrupted with a suspicious smirk.

"So…shut up, let me finish. I took the spring after reading a book on her stupid witchcraft stuff, and I found out it can jump you into different dimensions, so I tried finding yours, because I had lost you two and was worried sick. I didn't even know f you were alive...anyhow, I was doubtful I had it, but when I saw you I was so relieved!"

She smiled wistfully before proceeding.

"Anyway, all you have to do is focus on what you want to encounter in that dimension, and it'll take you."

Wirt blushed slightly at the mention of him.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.

Wirt looked over to Greg, staring at his dumb looking rock he must have picked up on the way out.

"Greg's been having it rough over here…I wanted to cheer him up, you know? He can't stop talking about that place…plus, I need some questions answered for myself."

Beatrice smiled at the way Wirt was so caring towards Greg, she couldn't remember him being this way when she first met them.

"Meet me here tomorrow then, same time. Get some warmer clothes."

Beatrice looked down at the unfamiliar sight of Wirt in a t-shirt. When he isn't so covered up, you can see the outlines of his slightly toned arms. She just thought he was really lanky, but he did have some muscle on him, most likely due to chores or chasing Gregory around all day.

"It's fall over there right now and I don't want you two dweebs freezing your butt's off again." She continued

"You'll really take us…?" A wave of joy washed over Wirt's face. Beatrice found it adorable how happy it made Wirt to be able to do this for his baby brother.

"Yeah, I still owe you, and I don't think those cold, hard pastries will do it justice."

Wirt snorted by accident when he was about to chuckle, causing Beatrice to fall into a fit of giggles.

Wirt blushed, but soon joined in.

"Well finally you two made it!" Greg came walking over with his usual grin plastered on his chubby face.

"Yep, looks like you won, huh kiddo?" Wirt said as he passed the treats down to him.

Wirt then knelt down and looked at him.

"Hey, Greg? How about we take a trip over the wall tomorrow?"

Greg's eyes almost fell out their sockets, and if his grin could get any wider, the corner of his lips would be touching his ears.

"Really?! You mean it?! You really truly mean it, big brother?!"

Beatrice chimed in "he means it little man, I'm taking you two with me, and how does that sound?"

Greg couldn't hold it in any longer; he rushed to pull them both into a clumsy embrace.

"You guys want to know something cool?" Greg pulled out the rock from his overalls pocket.

"I have _the_ bestest big brother in the world, and that's a rock fact! Oh!" He held the rock up to his ear before holding it out again. "Also! Also, Beatrice is a very kind, pretty lady, that's a rock fact too, but I think he's just flirting."

All three of them shared in a healthy laugh, though it had to be cut short with Beatrice having to head back home.

"Yeah, a 6 hour shift for me here is, like, two days over there, so I had better get back before my mom gets a heart attack."

Wirt flicked away the small tears from the corner of his eyes from the previous laughter, before pulling her into a hug and whispering a thank you.

"See you tomorrow!" Greg yelled, before walking back home with Wirt.

It was 9:01pm; Wirt finally got his long awaited shower, and was now lounging around his room in a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt. He was busy reading '_A Poet's Companion, By: Kim Addonizio'_ when he heard the door bell chime.

Wirt rushed to get downstairs before Greg could, knowing he wouldn't think twice about opening it without asking who it was, even when it was dark out.

Wirt straightened out his minimal clothing, and opened the door slightly, to see Sara.

'What the hell…' Wirt looked her up and down. Her glossy eyes, her red face, her lazed stance and swaying took his notice immediately.

'Is she…drunk?'

"Sara? What are you doing here?"

She placed her hand on the door frame to balance herself. Even in this drunken state, Wirt couldn't help but think of a bucket full of compliments he would love to pour out to her right now.

"Fred said he invited you t-to his **hiccup** party. Why are you here?"

"Well, because you were there, and I had made plans on short notice."

"You avoiding…me?" She looked up at him, with a slight pout playing on her bottom lip.

"Yeah…I figured you didn't want to see me after today." Wirt opened his door fully now.

"Well, that's too bad huh? Cause…cause I came here to see **hiccup** to see you. Can I come in?"

'Why would she…'

"Uh, yeah come in, hold my hand before you fall and hurt yourself, okay?"

Wirt reached his hand out, to which she grabbed. He tried to push the thought of holding hands with her to the back of his mind.

"Thanks Wirt…you care about me so much, you're so nice."

'I would have died to see Sara like this before…why not now? No Wirt! She's here for you…don't let this moment slip away.'

"Sara, do you need some water?"

Sara shook her head no, and then leaned against Wirt for support.

"I just need to lay down, if that's okay..."

Wirt could hardly hold his shit together. "Y-yeah sure, let's go upstairs."

Sara smirked slightly, and then Wirt swung her arm over his shoulders and wrapped his arm around her waist to support her walking up the stairs.

Thankfully, Greg was busy in his room playing and intense game of chess by himself to notice them walk passed.

Wirt kicked his bedroom door open and lead Sara inside.

'If she wanted to lie down, why didn't she just go home...?' He questioned to himself. He was trying to be as sensible as he could, but Sara was just so..._tempting _right now.

He gently placed her on his bed; reaching over her petite frame to shove away his novel and miscellaneous paper scraps and pencils.

That's when Sara snaked her arms around his shoulders.

Surprised, Wirt looked down at Sara's face.

Although she was intoxicated, she held such seriousness in her tone when she quietly said "Close your door, Wirt."

He sat, looking her over a few more seconds, making sure she wasn't just playing games with him. After her emotional rejection earlier, he had no idea why she would want him like this. It made him doubtful of her advances. He knew Sara wasn't the type of person to use someone's feelings against them, even if said person hurt hers.

But with a drunk Sara? He didn't know. He never saw her in this light before and it scrambled him to his core, but...this is what he wanted though, wasn't it? To see her blushing while staring into his dark brown orbs, to see her craving his attention, his touch, his love?...No. Not love, never the kind of love he wished for, but when he thought about it, he _didn't_ actually love her in the first place, he was only infatuated.

Wirt's thoughts were interrupted when Sara called his name.

"Wirt...Please close the door."

He stood up, and slowly shut his bedroom door, until he heard it click.

Sara lied there, with her arms sprawled out, attempting to look as welcoming as possible. Wirt kept his gaze on her as he approached.

This is what he wanted.

He climbed on top of her, and intertwined his fingers with hers, and then lent down to capture her lips.

He felt nothing.

This is what he wanted.

Her tongue gently prodded at his lips, proceeding to sneak her way into his hot cavern. They didn't stay that way for long, since Sara let go of one of Wirt's hands and slid it down his side, pulling his shirt up and over his head.

_This is what he wanted_.

Wirt shivered as Sara's hand traced down his slim stomach and over his abdomen to his shorts. She arched her back and pressed her chest against his, begging for his attention, but he made no move to do so. He was too distracted by her slender hand wrapping around his cock.

_No...This is __**not**__ what he wanted._

Wirt grasped Sara's wrist and pulled it out from his boxers, and then pinned it down beside her.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily before he spoke to her.

"Sara...you're drunk. If you wouldn't accept my feelings while sober, why should I let you make this mistake while intoxicated? You don't like me that way Sara. Remember?"

She looked up at him, her expression becoming angry.

"I thought this is what you wanted from the beginning? Now I offer myself to you and you embarrass me like this...?"

"Exactly, Sara, I realized that I wanted _this_ from the beginning, but I tricked myself into thinking it was love...I'm not going to hurt you more than I have already. I'm not letting you date someone who just wants you...You need to find someone who needs you, Sara."

She kept the same stern expression in her red face as she abruptly asked Wirt to let her go.

He did, and she pushed herself off from his bed and tried her best to keep her stability as she stormed out if his front door.

Wirt quickly chased after her, but only to his front porch.

Luckily, she was on the sidewalk, and looked to be staying that way.

His shoulders quaked slightly as a night breeze swept across his bare upper body, at this, Wirt made his way back inside.

Unfortunately, Greg wasn't entranced enough by his chess game to not notice when Sara noisily made her way down the stairs, because when Wirt went back up, he questioned him.

"Why was Sara here?"

"Did she forget something?"

"Where's your shirt?"

"Were you wearing Sara's shirt and that's why she got so mad?"

Wirt could feel the head ache returning from earlier.

"Yeah, Greg, that's what happened." He answered back flatly.

"Oh! See ,Peter? I told you my brother wears girl's clothes sometimes."

Wirt rolled his eyes as he walked back into his room. 'Did he change that frogs name again?'

He left the door open as he went to find another shirt, and a different pair of boxers to wear, he wanted any 'trace' of whatever just happened to be gone for now. He then slumped back into his sheets and tried to distract himself from what had just took place in that exact spot moments ago, by diving back into the pages of his novel.

'Tomorrow will be a better day...' Wirt thought to himself. He cheered himself up by thinking of spending the day with Greg and Beatrice, which in the Unknown is probably about four days.

He hadn't thought about that...

'Did Beatrice mean a day in the Unknown, or a day here...?'

'She did tell me to dress warmer, but not to bring any extra things.'

'What if the portal doesn't let you bring extra things?'

'Then Beatrice _must_ mean a day on her time.'

'Well, what if she means a day on my time, and lets us stay with her?'

'Did she even say it had to be a whole day?'

'I think I want it to be a whole day...or four.'

Wirt settled his thoughts on agreeing that whatever the plans were for tomorrow, he would be happy with them.

He checked the time, and then book marked his novel and set it down and got up to go Greg's bedroom to tuck him in and make sure he's asleep before they're parent's get home.

"Hey, squirt, time for bed." Wirt spoke as he propped himself against the door frame.

"O-kay, Wirtson!" Wirt visibly cringed as the sound of his full name.

Greg packed up his chess set and slid it under his bed, before asking Wirt to help him up into his bed.

Peter, as he is now called, jumped onto the bed along with Greg.

"Here's your pillow, Jason!"

'I guess not...'

"Alright, Greg, I need you to rest up really well tonight okay? We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow!"

Greg giggled. "Okie dokie brother-o-mine, I can't wait for our adventure!"

Wirt gave his baby brother a gentle smile, before pulling his blankets up to his shoulders.

"Goodnight, kiddo."

"G'night, clarinet man."

Wirt chuckled under his breath as he flipped Greg's bedroom light off, then went back to his room and made himself comfortable under his sheets, before flipping the switch off on his bedside lamp.

Although Wirt wanted to be energetic for tomorrow, tonight was going to be yet another restless one, and this time, it wasn't because of the unknown.

**Okay so I'm actually not sure if Wirtson is his real name, I just figured it would be pretty funny so it's there now and there's no going back. Also this fic is still WirtxBeatrice, I just felt that I needed something to trigger Wirt into knowing the difference between infatuation and love so the story can progress into what I want by the end. Thank you so much for the reviews! I cherish each one and you motivate me to keep writing. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to but I'll make the chapters pretty long so it's not too much of a disappointment. Anyway I'll see you guy's next chapter!**


End file.
